


what friends do

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy wants to make sure she still has friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what friends do

**Author's Note:**

> 28\. friends to lovers + Hayden/Tracy for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february

The room was quiet for once.

Corey was off with Mason, Theo was up to something elsewhere, and Josh was just trying to stay as far away from Theo as possible after refusing the mask. Plus, someone had gotten Deucalion to shut up.

So it was unusually quiet. 

Tracy wasn’t good with quiet. She shifted from one foot to the other, biting her lip. She wasn’t usually alone with Hayden.

Hayden was absorbed in her phone, probably texting Liam.

Tracy tapped one of feet, trying to break the awkward silence. Finally, she decided to speak up. “Are we friends?”

Hayden put down her phone. “What?”

“Are we friends?” Tracy repeated.

Hayden shrugged. “Sure.”

“Are any of us friends?” Tracy mused, “Or are we just like partners in crime? It’s not like we ever hang out with each other when we’re not executing some plan.” 

“I don’t know.” Hayden said.

Tracy worried about it sometimes- if they were friends. Because if they weren’t, Tracy didn’t really have any friends. She wondered what she would do after Theo’s whole plan was finished. “Are we still going to hang out after all of this is over?”

“Maybe.”

“We should.” Tracy said decisively. She wanted to have friends after this. She wanted Hayden to be her friend.

 

Tracy stretch her sleeping bag out across Hayden’s floor. “I feel like I’m 10.” She announced.

“You said we should be friends.” Hayden replied. “And now that the beast is gone, you have to come through with that. Which means sleepovers.”

“I haven’t had a sleepover since-” Tracy trailed off. “I don’t really no when.”

“Well, we’re having one now.” Hayden said. “I haven’t had one in forever either. But I always liked them.”

Tracy finished setting up her sleeping bag. “So what do you do at a sleepover then? Have naked pillow fights?”

Hayden laughed at the joke. “Watch chick flicks.”

“Ew. How about a horror movie?”

“We live in a horror movie.” Hayden said. “What about a comedy?”

“Deal.” Tracy agreed.

“Perfect, I’ll make the popcorn.”

 

Tracy stopped Hayden in the hallway. “When’s your soccer game?”

“What?”

“Your soccer game.” Tracy said again. “You’re on the soccer team, right?”

Hayden nodded. “Yeah. I have one this weekend. Why?”

“Can I come?” Tracy asked. “I mean, since we’re friends. That’s what friends do, right? I can cheer you on.”

Hayden shrugged. “You don’t have to come.”

“I want to see you play.” Tracy insisted.

“If you really do, I can text you the details.” Hayden said. “It’s on Saturday.”

“I’ll be there.”

 

Tracy perched on the edge of Hayden’s bed. “I brought my sleeping bag.”

“You can just sleep in the bed with me.” Hayden responded. “If that’s okay.”

Tracy smiled. “That’s fine. Can we watch a horror movie this time?”

Hayden rolled her eyes. “Only because you let me choose last time.”

Hayden turned on the TV and began flipping through Netflix. “Have something particular in mind?”

Tracy wasn’t really paying attention to the TV. “Hey Hayden, can friends make out with each other?”

Hayden dropped the remote and turned to her, eyebrows raised. “Not usually.”

“Do you want to anyway?”

Hayden smiled. “Absolutely.”

 

Hayden and Tracy walked down the hall hand in hand, chatting with each other.

They walked past Mason on their way to class.

“Aww look at you two,” He commented, “I’m glad you guys are friends now.”

Tracy and Hayden shared a glance.

“Yeah,” Tracy winked at Hayden, “I’m glad we’re friends too.”


End file.
